


Daddy's Little Girl

by 3cheers12years



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Idk its you fuck it, POV Second Person, Really this could be any pairing but, i blame ayesha, this is awful sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brian always knew he liked being called Daddy. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

Brian always knew he liked being called Daddy.

He figured it would always be a bedroom thing. He never really thought of it being anything _other_ than a bedroom thing. At least, until he met you.

He didn't even have to ask you to call him it. With your wrists pinned down to the mattress and lips on your neck as he fucked you, breath hot against your skin as he tells you to "cum for me, gorgeous". You didn't need to be told twice, your back arching up, toes curling, eyes fluttering shut and moaning "Yes, Daddy, fuck!", and something changes with the way he fucks you. He gets rougher and more precise, pinning your wrists above your head with one hand and gripping the headboard with the other, rhythmically slamming it against the drywall. He's kissing you slowly and lazily but with force, whispering lustfully to you when he pulls away, eyes holding an intense gaze and he lowly asks you what you want.

You whimper slightly, "Touch me.."

"Excuse me?"

You smirk slightly, "Touch me, Daddy, please fuckin' touch me..."

He lets go of your wrists and praises you, making you lick his fingers before he rubs messy circles over your clit. Your fingers fly to curl into the sheets and your thighs start to shake.

You're not entirely sure if you came a lot or if you just came hard, but either way, it was the best sex either have you have had in a while. It's what makes Brian ask to see you again, and what makes you hand over your number. However, the way whispered to you that he's close, that you're going to make him cum and that _you feel so fuckin' gorgeous_ around him was also a main selling point.

Neither of you expected to be over a year into a relationship with each other after a one night stand, never mind one where you call him Daddy as if it's a pet name.

It works, though. You feel safe, and he feels complete. He likes being Daddy, and you like being his Baby Girl, or his Kitten or his Princess. You like that he spoils you with trips to the carnival and cuddly toys. He likes that you call him Daddy and cuddle up to him close and seek not only protection but companionship. You both like how the sex just seems to get better and better.

Brian only really realised how much he enjoyed your relationship when you started drifting off against his shoulder. He softly nudges you awake and you whine, hugging your teddy close and hiding your face. He urges you awake, telling you to head up to bed and that he'll be up in a moment.

You stand and stare at him as he stands with you, blocking his way out of the living room.You pout at him and he laughs quietly, "what?"

"I didn't get a kiss." you say, eyes wide as you gaze up at him. He cups your face, kissing your forehead, your nose and finally, your lips. You smile slightly, "Neither did Alex."

He furrows his brow slightly, "Alex?"

You hold the teddy up, "Alex wants a goodnight kiss too." He grins and kisses its nose, watching as you smile and head up to bed, "Thank you. Goodnight, Daddy."

It's maybe forty minutes later when he's finally in bed with you, arm wrapped around your shoulders as you're snuggled up against his chest, Alex smushed between your chest and his side, your leg hooked over his. He sighs softly and kisses your forehead, a warm feeling creeping through his entire body as he realizes that this is where he belongs.

With you, Daddy's little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Ew more straight stuff. I've caught the hetero.
> 
> Bit of a weird one I guess. Sorry.
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
